A Good Reaper
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: A two part story of a mission that will change Shepard forever, and may decide the fate of the Reaper war... What if a Reaper could change... Realize the error of its ways and correct them. what if it could Become... Good? This explains the story of mass effect with some of my own spices thrown in. Read to see if there really can be A Good Reaper.
1. Part 1

**hey everybody! This is my second Mass Effect story and after being thought in my head for so long, I thought i'd write it down. This is two part story if you missed that. Here we go! I don't own the mass effect franchise of bioware.**

* * *

Commander John Shepard looked out at the vast expanse of space from the east side observation deck that his close freind Samara, a matriarch, but also a hardened Asari Justicar loved 9 long months previous.

The Asari were no, still are inspite of all, a beautiful race blue, scaled, feminine race of humanoids that live for ancient amounts of time and go through several life "cycles" to account for the different phsychological and physical changes they go through during the atypical 1000 year period that is their life. Instead of natural hair, they have asorted tentacles which act just the same as human hair. Despite being all female they claim they have no concept of gender. They reproduce through an imprintation of the "givers" nervous system using biotic waves. The "recievers" then uses this imprintation naturally to create a genetically diverse offspring. But because they reproduce sexually through imprintation, not gametes, they can reproduce with any other sentient creature with an advanced nervous system. The natural biotic ability comes from Thessia's(Their homeworld) abundance of element zero distributed in small quantities spread out into the water cycle. So every living thing on Thessia has biotic abilities.

Even when gazing out into the infinite expanse of beauty that is the universe, Shepards thoughts were clouded. He couldn't think about the universe right now and its ancient primordial beauty. His thoughts were more, down to earth, so to speak. 3 almost 4 years previous Shepad had uncovered a plot set by the most famous Turian Spectre (An important council agent to represent their race), Saren to call upon an ancient machine race that wakes from a deep sleep every 50,000 years to wipe out all sentient life systematically. After a long hunt lasting months, Shepard had finally tracked down Saren just to learn that it was sarens flagship, Sovereign, was one of these ancient mechanical monsters and that it was planning to call upon its bretheren in "Dark Space" to start the extermination cycle once more.

Shepard and the Human alliance stopped Sovereign but at the cost of many, many human lives. They weigh heavily on shepards soul. But their lives bought the denizens of the galaxy a little more time to prepare for the coming onslought. Th previous race to be exterminated by these machines, Protheans, Called them "Reapers" as they come and harvest the populations of worlds and assimilate them into soldiers for the reapers to carry out their bloody business more efficiently.

A rougue geth sect dubbed "The Heretics" by the main Geth compiliation had sided with sovereign and tried to stop Shepard. Later while patrolling for Geth Shepard and his famous ship, the Normandy, were ambushed by the mysterious "Collectors" a race of assimilated protheans that are controlled by the oldest reaper "Harbinger" and "collect" helpless members of a species to aid in Reaper "Reproduction". (I guess you could call it Reaperduction! HAHAHAHAHHAAHHHHAHHA! Sorry, I had to. X'D ) Sheperd was salvaged and brought back to life over the course of 2 years by "Project Lazurus" run and funded by a shadowy organization by the name of Cerberus, Lead by an even more shadowy and secretive man that not evn his name is known by his closest friends so he goes by "The Illusive Man". The illusive man funded shepard and gave him resources and information to help hi defeat thee collectors and eventually after many more months, he did. Destroying their central base at the heart of the galaxy. But this didn't stop Harbinger from calling all the reapers from their slumber to begin the vicious cycle once more.

Because Shepard worked for Cerberus, when he returned to the Alliance, he was court-marshalled and treated as a prisoner of war. Shepard tried to warn everyoone of the coming danger but only Admiral Anderson, after retiring from his council position to which he accepted after commander Shepard recommended him after the attack on the citidel, and the War-hero in-control of of the Alliances Space Navy, Admiral Hackett. About a month ago The reapers took earth an shepard was forced to flee to rally forces to his banner and to push back the reapers. But back to Shepard in the now.

Shepard had fallen for tali a year previous after a series of event including Liara's rejection of shepard trying to rekindle a romance of 2 years prvious(But 3 weeks ago, she tried to win shepard back and he respectfully declined and told her he tried already and she declined) and helping her regain the admiration of her people which led to her becoming an admiral of the quarian fleet. Shepard had just helped the vacuum nomadic quarian people regain their homeworld with the ASSISTENCE of the Geth Compiliation after forming a friendship with the geth platform "Legion" and letting legion upgrade his people with a reaper data code that would make the geth sentient but also independent from reaper control. After convincing the Quarians Military Armada to call a ceasefire on the Geth's large Military Fleet. They allied and the geth allowed the quarians to return to their ancient homeworld, Rannoch. It was an uneasy agreement at first but both the geth and the quarians saw mutual benefit through daily coexistence. Tali remained on on the Normandy to travel with her lover Shepard and to help him hold together in these troubled times.

But Shepard waas thinking about earth. His home. Everything that was left behind. Everyone... They left behind... He couldn't let go of that boy. His face of terror when he boarded that ship praying for life. He'd probably lost his parents. Sheperd knew the feeling. When Shepard was 13 his family left the metropolises of earth behind for a quieter life on the frontier. They Moved to the colony of Melminks 7c or "Harmony" in the Attican Beta. There he lived till he was 17 and Alpha Burn, a group of infamous Battarian Pirates and slave traders attacked Harmony and killed his parents. Shepard was force to watch. The images still haunt him. From there, Every Child was chained and taken into slavery. Luck for them though, an Alliance Patroller had spotted thhe ship and realized its purpose based on the Alpha Burn Insignia. They engaged in combat and boarded. They took every child and adolescent they could as quickly as possible. As soon as they cleared out the upper slave quarters with shepard, the batarian captain regained consiousness and sealed every room exept the upper slave quarters and vented it, killing two alliance soldiers instantly. Alpha burn then escaped taking all of the slaves on the lower slave deck with them.

The patroller returned the children and adolescents to a nearby space transit station where they could be picked up by relatives. The captain of the Vessel, Captain Anderson(Later commander, then admiral) picked out Shepard and talked to him. Anderson inspired Shepard to join the alliance navy 3 years later. Anderson gave shepard his alliance navy captains metal badge an told shepard: "Nomatter where you come from, nomatter whats happened to you, nomatter where you plan to go, you're always the captain of your own destiny."

These words inspired shepard through the rest of his life and soon ater being dropped off, Johns aunt, Suzanne Shepard Picked him up and he lived with her for 3 years on the star ship that she captained "The Nomad". He learned important technological knowhow in that period which looked very good on his reume for applying to the alliance navy.

Shepard was broken from his reminicing when Communicator Taylors voice came over the intercom.

"Um, Commander? I've just recieved a message... for you. Its best if you just come see it." Taylor nervously spoke.

"Affirmative . I'm on my way." was shepards response.

It took Shepard a few minutes in the elevattor but he arrived in good time and walked over to the comunicator She promptly saluted and began to speak again.

"Sir, here it is..." Taylor said as she pressed the button to play the message.

Commmander Shepard. This is outpost 193 of Kepler 34b otherwise Felthan by its quarian name. We have news of the utmost importance. It makes this problem much simpler if I just fill you in, in person. This is seargent Annie Cawthorne reporting. Sending coordinates attached with this message.

"Just recieved the coordinates sir." Taylor said attenively typing away at the console.

"Good work Taylor. Send the coordinates to Joker and EDI. Tell him we're plotting a course."

"Yes sir." Taylor saluted John and went back to the console.

John Shepard sat in the main gun core with his Closest friend, a turian, Garrus Vakarian. Shepard and Garrus have been friends for the entire 4 years, excluding the 2 years that shepard was quite literlly dead and was being reanimated by cerberus. He met him after going to ask Dr. Michel(a popular doctor on the citadel) if she knew anything about Saren or anyone who knew . Michel was being held hostage by the thugs of a crime boss named Fist. A thug tried to stand behind michel and use her as leverage to escape. Garrus shot his,missing Michel by a small margin. From that moment on, they worked together after shepard explained the problem with Saren and Garrus followed Shepard into the Citadel when Sovereign and its geth attacked without hesiation, he would give his life for shepard in heartbeat, for shepard had become his only and best friend.

When Shepard was reported dead, Garrus was devastated. He didn't eat or drink for a week until his body rejected its faste and he had to. But in his grief, he decided that he'd do his best to help people, live by his dead friends example. So he went to the most lawless part of the galaxy: The Terminus Systems. There he made a base on the former mining colony, now a capital for all of terminus, Omega. He gathered men and woman that wanted to end the crime bosses reign and add law and order to a lawless world, to make things better, for everyone. Things were going well and he even earned the name "Archangel", given to him by grateful locals. But as a direct byproduct, the crime bosses and mercenary groups: Blue Suns, Blood Pack, Eclipse, and the Blood Pack.

Garruses fireteam was betrayed by a member, Sidonis, and was wiped out by the 3 groups. Garrus swore revenge ad later shepard found garrus and helped him escape the groups but unfortuntely a rocket shot by a blue suns gunship, exploded next to his face and permanenty scarred him. Garrus was glad to have his friend back but he needed proof that it was really shepard. Shepards actions proved himself and garrus was his best friends once more but he was consumed by his hate for sidonis, like he was with the mad salarian organ harvesting doctor 2 years previous. Shepard helped garrus find sidonis but shepard talked to sidonis instead of letting garrus kill him. Sidonis confessed, Shepard pointed garrus out and Sidonis broke into tears. He begged garruses forgiveness and admitted that his life was hell. He could barely eat an drink.  
He almost could never sleep, and when he did, their faces haunted him. He was living his punishment and he could never be free. He told garrus that if he wanted to shoot him, go ahead. He has nothing left to live for. Pity and forgivness entered garruses heart that day. He spared Sidonis and later sidonis tried to turn himself in but was refused because there wasn't any law in the Terminus, much less on Omega.

"Hey Garrus..." Shepard began.

"Yes Shepard?" Garrus asked in his scratchy but yet smooth voice.

Do you ever think of how far we've come? Everything we've been through? And to think that theres still more to come."

Garrus turned to shepard revealing the terrible burn and shrapnel scar that adorned his face from under his left eye down his face an even over his mandable.  
"I don't like to look back Shepard... It makes it all the harder to keep moving forward. You taught me that its always about the best way, not the quickest. But the best makes you look back. The quickest hurts less...

"But it hurts more people. You need to remember why you fight. What if a reaper killed me? Would you keep fighting? or would it hurt too much to remember me?" The question was bold. Even for Shepard. He'd considered his mortality a few times but he always brushed it aside, but now, with down time, in the middle of a full blown war with the most powerful and destructive beings to ever exist, Shepard genuinely considered his own death. What would happen to the alliance, Humanity, All of the galaxys creatures, The Crew of the normandy, If he died?

"I know Shepard... and you're right. Its best to remember the fallen. It just hurts. I guess we take it out the enemy don't we? Take a kind of vengeance?"

"In a way." Shepard replied.

Then Jokers voice rang over the intercom. "Approaching Felthan Commander."

"Thanks Joker."

"No problem Commander."

Shepard went and got his combat armor on and prepared for anything to come. He'd seen plenty of horors in his past that still kept him up at night. He refused to be caught off guard by another. There was a quick depressurization when the Normandy entered Felthans atmosphere and then after a minute or so, there was a gentle lurch as the ship landed.

"Damn, Jokers a good pilot." Shepard said as his suit locked together and became tight against his body.

Shepard made his way to the bridge and called up his two chosen companions. Tali and Garrus made their way to the bridge in their protetive gear. Garrus was a bit quicker as he never took it off unless he slept, which was a rare occurance at the present time. Tali always had to wear an biological exo-suit being a quarian so she just had to activate the ballistic tightening program she downloaded at the primary armory of the heavy fleet.

Shepard smiled when he saw tali and he believed he saw her smile back. Garrus smirked at the pairs electricity.

"Are you two ready?" Shepard asked the pair.

"To the bitter end." Garrus aid as he pulled out his sniper rifle and it extended to its full length. Shepard looked at tali.

"In this life..." Tali began.

"And in the next..." Shepard finished for her. She looked down and closed her eyes.

"Keeh'lah'salai." Tali whispered.

"Keeh'lah'salai." Shepard whispered in response. Shepard then pounded the door once and it slid open to reveal a dry desolate world with some desert shrubs here and there surrounding the most magnificent natural rock formations he'd ever seen. They formed smooth collumns and arches, bridges to the sky, tall towers that appeared if they were ade as he seats of gods to look down upon their mortal counterparts. Shepard sheilded his eyes from the blinding orange sun as a small gust of sand and dirt rushed into the exit and enter port.

"Felthan... One of the frontier worlds of my race. It was called the ancient majesty. I thought the vids were breathtaking... I never thought i'd see it i person..."  
Tali spoke in awe.

Garrus was silent but his jaw dropped slightly at the breathtaking sight of it all. A ping appeared on shepard holo-visor. A small rotating circle appeared where the camp should be. But there was something large and purple...  
like a deep purple tower rising into the sky. It looked like... Shepard shook his head. It couldn't be a reaper. There had been no reaper sightings anywhere near felthan. He'd just ask Seargent Annie would explain. The mako lowered to te ground from an extendable arm and the trio loaded in. It was a short drive in a mako, only 15.7 miles, only a few short minutes in the all terrain craft.

They pulled into the camp and a female form in N7 armor with a deathmask on approached the arriving mako, flanked by a krogan and a turian. A salarian brought up the rear staaring and tapping on a virtual clipboard in ballistic intelligence armor.

The purple tower lay buried in the ancient Felthan soil, surrounded by lab tents and scanning mechs and scientists, guarded by attentive but slighty bored soldiers.

"Hello commander." Annie saluted shepard as he climbed out of the mako. "Now lets begin the talk of our buried god..."

* * *

 **That is the last of part one. I hope you liked it Slap that follow and favorite and please eave a review and don't forget to check out some of my other content if you're interested and PM me if anyone wants to talk.**  
 **Part 2 soon!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright, he guys. This is part 2 of A Good Reaper. This is where we fiish it. Where I answer your question to see if there really can be... a Good Reaper...**

* * *

"A buried god?" Shepard asked seargent Annie alarmed.

"It meets all the desscriptions of a reaper but this ones... strange. From what we could gather, it was attacked by some primordial civilization 3 billion years ago...  
We think... I don't know as much as I'd like. Just ask Dr. Malani any questions you'd like to know. She's the closest thing we have to an expert here." Annie finished.  
The Salarian looked up from her holo-clipboard and approached shepard.

"Hello Commander Shepard. Its a pleasure to meet you." She put the clipboard to her side and extended her right hand, expecting a hand shake. Shepard prompty shook it.

"Hello Doctor. What is all this about?" Shepard asked.

"Ahhh, Let me explain. Please follow me." She began to walk away. Shepard turned back to Tali and Garrus.

"You two can go fan out. I'll go with Malani." Garrus and Tali nodded and went their separate ways. Shepard caught up with Malani by race-walking.

"So wats going on? Why is there a reaper?"

"Well commander, you know a listenning base was established on Felthan several months ago on Counselor Andersons hunch that you were right about the reapers and we needed eyes and ears in this sector."

"Yes. Go on." Shepard said.

"The few first weeks were quiet. Just finishing the installation process. Then a massive sandstorm seemigly appeared out of nowhere. We even saw red lightning. A quarian girl who surprisingly has lived here all her life because her mother was exiled. She said that we woke the old gods. That these beings destroyed her peoples reach here centuries before and we made them angry by coming here. She was their lone diciple. Our phychologist thinks she's reached insanity by being alone most of her life.  
But when the sand cleared..." They'd reached the reaper. Her hand reached out and touched the metal shell of it. "This was revealed. We thought it was some kind of ancient building. The girl was terrified. She shouted at us to leave it be and "Let the sands blanket the grandfather once more". We didn't know it was a reaper until they invaded a month ago."

"Where is the girl now? What is her name?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Sleeping. In a cell. A mech approached a scar on the things hull one night last week to scan for chemical signatures and she pounced on it and tore its head off. Her name is Mali. She doesn't remember her last name and we're fairly sure she gave herself that name... But we need her... She somehow... Communes with it at night. All of our actual information on it comes from her. From her connection we've learned that the thing was shot down by some ancient, unknown civilization 3.5 billion years ago.  
Yes, I said billion."

"Thats incredible!"

"You're telling us. But I bet you're wondering why we called you out here. Its... asked for you. or atleast someone like you. Its still functioning. It wakes up every 50,000 years like every other reaper but it does nothing. It relives memories. Let me correct myself. Its been awake for the entire time its been stranded. It only speaks when the invasion commences. There's a missing part of its brain but we don't have the skill or firepower to go in ourselves..."

"Thats why you called me..."

"Correct. Would you like to go meet Mali?"

"Yes. Take me to her please." Shepard turned on his omni-tool and entered the comms application. "Tali?"

"Yes Shepard?"

"Theres a quarian here. She's imprisoned and she knows about the reaper. Meet up with me over here please."

"A quarian? Right away."

Tali was there in about a minute and Malani explained in a shortened version the happenings and the walked over to a building with a force field set up halfway through it.  
Its obvious it was never meant to be a prison cell. Behind it a quarian girl with a patch-work exo-suit lay huddled up against the wall on the opposite side.

"Are you Mali?" Shepard asked the girl.

She looked up at shepard revealing many cracks and chips in her green visor. "Yes. Mali is my name. Are you the Shepard he calls for?"

"Shepard? How do you know my name?" Shepard was puzzled.

"He tells me any things. It is you. It must be you." She stood up and walked over to the forcefield. Now Malini butted in.

"She's been talking about this "Shepard" character since last week. I think it's purely coincidental."

"No Doctor Malani. This is him." Mali said. Malani looked shocked at her words.

Malani whispered quietly; "I never told her my name..."

"How do you know me? You've been isolated on this planet for your entire life."

She rubbed her hands up her sides. "Maybe here..." She then pointed to her head. "But not in here... He talks to me. He's been my only father and my only friend...  
the only doctrine I believe in. His brothers that still remain believe him long dead but he still hears their voices..." Her eyes widened and she clutched her head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed. Shepard backed up when he thought he eard blood splatter in her helmet. After 7 long seconds it seemed to subside and she closed her eyes and lowered her hands.

"I'm sorry my shepard. They come and go. I am fine." Mali said looking up at shepard.

"What was that? Are you alright?" Shepard asked alarmed.

"Yes... The voices shout sometimes. It bursts my eardrums. But they heal. Part of how the grandfather fixed me."

"Just how did he "fix" you?" Sheard asked.

"He injected me with the blue goo of life. It repairs me when i'm hurt."

Tali leaned over and whispered in Shepards ear. "That sounds like reaper tech. Remember that the husks glow blue and they take a few more shots thn they should?"

Shepard whispered back. "I remember. But theres soething more to this girl than reaper tech. I can feel it."

"I'm pretty sure she's just indoctrinated." Tali finally whispred back and resumed her position behind shepard.

"You may not know me Tali'Zorah but I know you. Your father was on the court of admirals that exiled my mother here." Tali flinched at her words. "I don't remember my name before but I remember yours."

"Lets cut to the chase." Shepard said after a silence lasting a few minutes. "What does "The Grandfather"want?"

"He wants understanding. He sees an error in what the reapers have done and he wishes to personally correct it. He wishes to preserve civilization. He has seen civilisation after civilization rise and fall over and over again. He has seen a beauty in life. And this beauty must be defended from its own follies when it may stumble and fall...  
but he needs help. He cannot comprehend kindness and passiveness. That is why he called you." She laughed. "He foretold you. He is as old as life on your earth. He's waited so long."

"W-what do I need to do?" Shepard asked uneasily.

"You must go inside him and touch his mind. This will show him all you know and thus your kindness. Your love. Your loss." Mali stated gravely.

"When do I do this?" Shepard asked.

Mali looked at the cieling and wiped the dust off her visor. "Now. He is ready."

Then the ground shook knocking doctor Malani to the ground and almost tali but shepard caught her. Shepared heard the deep vibrating noise that signified a reaper.  
Shepard rushed outside with Tali in his arms and viewed the tower raise out of the soil and farther up into the sky. The legs cae up last and revealed a full size reaper, 3 kilometers tall. All of the lab techs were running for cover and all of the soldiers were taking cover and training sights on the skyscraper sized mmonster, as if that would damage it. Shepard knew all too well.

Its large red laser came to life and the vibrating grew louder as it trained itself on shepard. Shepards reflexes awakened and he threw tali as far as he caould to the right and raised his arms as if to shield himself. But the death beam never came. He heard a powering down behind him and mali came up tossing the fried forcefield generator to the side.

"He is awake. And he is ready. Go under his watchful eye and you may touch his mind with your guidence. I will follow you but I cannot do your duty for you." A red translucent beam came down from the eye and onto the ground stirring up a dust devil. "Your companions may enter but only you may do what must be done. Go."

Shepard slowly walked toward it as dust swirled around him. Tali and garrus shortly joined him shielding themselves the same. Just before the entered the beam, Tali slipped her hand into shepards and he gripped it. Mali pressed ahead. The dust devils parted around her as if the dust was being pushed away from her. She looked back at the trio of Shepard, Tali, and Garrus with her shining eyes and all of them heard her voice in their minds.

"Follow... Me..." the echo said. and she stepped through the dust devil and dissappeared up into the reaper. Shepard turned to bth his companions and they nodded in their silent way of saying they'll follow him wherever. It meant so much more than a simple nod appears. They stepped inside and it felt as though there was a huge weight lifted off him, like being warm and naked in space but being able to breath. But as this went on, every cell in his body tingled and itched at contact with this foreign energy.  
Shepard closed his eyes and relaxed in a come what may state of mind.

He opened his eyes and he was surrouned by floating lights and red bolts quickly being passed from one to another as if some strange game of hot potato back on earth.  
There was a large sphere in the middle that looked like a huge tesla coil with red lightning orbiting it unimaginably fast. Mali stood in front of it, surrounded by the floating glowing orbs. She held it in her hand and looked at it. She looked up and saw shepard and she slowly tossed the thing into the air to which it promptly floated away.

"Welcome to the Cavisse of memory. Humans might call it a brain case. Shepard. Come. Touch his mind and spread your knowledge of life. Give him your kindness so he may understand." Shepard was copelled to touch the object in the center. He slowly eteched his way toward the red spinning orb and stopped a few inches before it when Mali grabbed grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Ultimate power. A terrible price." she said as she pushed him with herculean strength into the spinning orb. He gasped and the last thing he heard and saw was Tali and Garrus shouting his name and running toward him and then he was completely enveloped. It was very dark and he saw nothing. He floated as if in space.  
Then the entire void vibrated and then there was a world. Far below him and he started falling. Shepard didn't scream, but he was terrified and he flailed as the wind pushed hard against him. He saw buildings, a city. He became closer to the ground and he closed his eyes, waiting for impact. But it never came. He opened his eyes and saw he was standing on the ground. He saw many humans walking around on the sandy streets through the buildings made of chiseled sandstone. But in this image of primitive building materials he saw these humans had advanced technology like omni-tools and skin-tight nano-suits. But thhese humans were different. Their eyes glowed and strange biouminescent markings covered their body. They just cairied out their bussiess normally until there was a loud whistling and shepard looked above to see the reapers decending from the clouds above.

The people looked above and just looked down. People called to their families and just hugged and just cried. Shepard saw a little girl who was alone. She helld an object that looked like a doll made of cloth sewn together. She just looked up at the bringers of the apocalypse in amazement and wonder. Then dust swirled around shepard as he tried to run towards her as a reaper decended right ontop of them. Shepard fell to his knees and just looked at his hands. He saw a bright blue flash and heard a terrible crunching of metal and he heard a pained screeching vibraion that sounded like a reaper. Shepard looked over to his right and the beast landed next to him parting the dust revealing a huge blue bleeding gaping hole in the side of the reapers carapace. The parted dust revealed a destroyed city void of people. But then the same little girl covered by dust and in a tattered dress still holding her doll. She walked toward the dieing god without fear and touched its side.

Shepard got up and approached the girl. "Its ok. Calm down Mr. Calex. You can always change. I don't hate you. Just please understand." She rested her forehead on the being and a blue lightning bolt passed through the thing and it stopped struggling. "One day a shepard will come and show you the way. It may take a long long time...  
But he'll come. I promise.' Tears streaked down her cheeks and fell onto the god. They seemed to be absorbed.

A deep rumbling voice came from the reaper. "Yes... I... Shall... Wait..."

"Thank you..." The little girl wept and did her best to wrap her arms around the being. Its eye turned off and the being appeared dead. Then the dust swirled around shepard and he was in the dark again. Then a red light bathed over him and the same rumbling voice echoed.

"You are my shepard. I have waited. I have kept my promise. Now let me see."

"Will this change you?" Shepard asked.

"That depends on you." It replied.

"Then lets get started." Shepard said to it. His body surged with energy and he convulsed. Then it stopped. He saw memories on the darkness. He saw the buildings of the megalopolises in his youth. He saw the trees and life of the colony world.

"I see... beauty... harmony... Life..." It said in its deep vibrating voice. It sounded on the verge of tears.

Then he saw the atrocities committed by the pirates. Anger surged through him like a hot flame.

"But there is pain! Suffering! Created by this life! Torture! This suffering must be anniahlated!" There was a deep rumbling outside and shepard shouted at the thing.

"What are you doing?"

"I am bringing order to the chaos!" was its response. Shepard grew afraid and shouted again.

"NO! Look at this!" It paused and the rumbling stopped. He saw the citidel and statues and the beautiful flora and fauna of every world he's fought on.  
Then he saw saren, and sovereign. And eden prime. Then he saw harbinger and the collecters. All the terrible things from before. Then he saw the reapers invading earth.  
The husks and cannabals overwhelming marines. Killing them. He saw every reaper he'd encountered in the last month. The destoyer on Tuchunka. The monster on Rannoch.

"I see... I see your hate... Your Hate for the reapers!"

"No! Look at something else!" Shepard screamed at it but it was no use. He couldn't think of something else.

"The reapers... They are the bringers of chaos! Destroyers of order! Killers of trillions! They must be destroyed! They must be exterminated! They must be... ANIAHLATED! Goodbye my Shepard. Your guidance is appreciated."

Before shepard could say anything he was ejected and found himself witha mouthful of sand laying on the round below the reaper. His ears were ringing. He took in a huge gulp of air. Tali and garrus rushed towards him and pulled him back. Shepard had sand in his lungs. He couldn't breath right. Tali was scared and garrus had no idea what to do. Tali frantically ripped shepard N7 armor and started performing cpr. She took off her face mask and layed her lips to his pushing oxygen into is lungs.

"Come on shepard!" Tali screamed as she pushed on his diaphram. Shepard jerked awake and coughed up sand. So much sand. Tali breathed a sigh of relief and put er facemask back on. Shepard hugged and thanked her. He looked up and saw te reaper standing before him. Mali stood under it.

"He has learned. Not of beauty, but of the creators of destruction."

Then there was a whistling and annie shouted at all of them. "Reapers incoming!"

There was a deep vibrating and the reaper kicked off the ground and flew into the air. Three reapers came out of the clouds. A great red laser shot out of the reaper from the ground and blasted the first apart. Then it cut the second in half and the reaper itself latched onto the third. It screeched as if shocked and was promptly crushed by the arms of the reaper from the ground. They all gaped in awe of the awesome display of power from 'Their' Reaper. After the crushed reaper exploded it seemed satisfied and flew back to the ground.

Shepard stood up and faced the beast. Now the reaper spoke.

"My name is Eski Aydinlamis Yarali. You have won."

"We didn't win. This is no victory."

"How so?" It asked puzzled.

"A victory would have been a good Reaper." Shepard boldly told it.

"No commander..." It rumbled. "You... Are a good Reaper." The red beam decended and Mali stepped into it and dissappeared. Then it kicked off and flew into the sky.

Annie came up to Shepard and saluted him. "Holy shit commander... Thank you..."

Shepard nodded and picked up his chest piece and climbed into the mako. They rode back in total silence. Tali and Garrus knew that shepard wasn't ready to talk about what he saw in the brain of the reaper. And he might never be. So they would wait until he wanted to tell them. They got out of the Mako and the arm pulled it aboard into the cargo hold.

Shepard gave Felthan one long last look and clambored aboard the normandy to rest and get ready for the next mission whenever it came."

* * *

 **And thats it. Took me a while but its finally done. and i'm proud of myself. Merry christamas everyone and a happy new-year.**


End file.
